Treasure Love
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Linebeck wants to have Link. Link doesn't know, however, Tetra does. She wants to help the man out, but he doesn't know how to love the boy... Will he tell Link how he truly feels or will he give up the Hero of Winds? Shota. Yaoiness. LXL!


**(Me: Hey there ya, yes I know me and with a brand new story, and I decided to make my first M story for Phantom Hourglass so please bare with me, I NEVER played the game before but I have seen my nephew and walkthrough though so yea, anyways, this story has yaoi, a tiny bit ofAU, humor, and Link and Tetra are around sixteen. Tetra will tease Linebeck about Link, because she KNOWS that he likes the hero. Also there is a LITTLE surprise at the end, tee tee, I'm not telling. please enjoy. :)**

The night sky was so crisp.

Everything remind of the young boy. The night sky looked like his blue big eyes; the yellow looked like his beautiful blonde short hair; the green grass remind him of the boy's clothes. ''Damn him and back to hell...,'' said a voice. The voice belong to a very familiar pirate; the voice belong to Linebeck.

Linebeck let out a sigh, of course everything remind him of the younger boy in the other room.

It's been years since they first met, he thought the younger boy was a tint odd but later on he found out the boy was trying to help other people and the older man respect that from him.

The man stood up from his bed as he walked towards the window stall, thank goodness, that they were departing in the next two days, he didn't want to see the boy's face anymore.

''Who the hell am I kidding, of course, I want to see his gentle face...His voice...,'' Linebeck said as he spoke to himself in the dark. The goodness the window was open, he needed the air to relax his mind from the boy.

He remember today the younger boy face was so cheerful; damn, Linebeck was getting red in the face by thinking of today when that idiot Niko drop milk onto the boy's shirt. ''Relax Linebeck, it was just milk...,'' he thought as he ran his hand though his hair.

He didn't know why but he NEVER felt this way before between anyone before, of course there was Jolene, but that was a different tale...

Maybe it was just a friendly thought of him thinking of the younger boy.

Linebeck looked to his left to see a picture of himself, Tetra, and the beautiful boy that he care so much right now. He walked towards it, he picked it up, only to be looking at the boy's smiling face. His face was so round, his eyes were so blue, his hair was so golden like.

The pirate let his eye lids dropped a bit; he wanted to touch the boy so badly; however, he knew that it will be too easy because right next door was the boy sleeping. My, was he thinking of the boy's tiny body-so curvy, so tender, so delicious that he wanted to lick all over the place.

''What the hell am I thinking like that! I am a man, for pete sakes, I can't think like that, I like women! Ugh! God, I hate this...,'' he said as he placed the picture down and walked towards his bed. Linebeck laid on the bed thinking of the boy, maybe he could speak with hi, tomorrow morning.

_''Why must the world be so cruel!'' _he thought angrily as he lay there.

Hours has passed and still Linebeck couldn't sleep. He REALLY hated this right now, why must his thought keep thinking about the lad. ''I swear if I think of that kid one more time, I going to hang myself...,''he told himself, as he got up from bed.

He picked up his robe, he put it on and walked out of his room.

He just needed some time to think to himself, as he was closing his door, he turn a bit to see the boy's room. ''Forget it...,'' he told himself as he walked right passed the door.

***xx***

The night air was so cool and nice; Tetra sat in the rail all by herself, she like nights like these. She reached into her pocket to get something, she got the thing, it was a pack of...cigarettes!

''Man, I love these little babies,'' she said to herself as she put the pack away, she put the stick to her mouth. ''Aren't you too young to smoke, lass?'' said a voice that she knew who it belong too. The female pirate turn her attention to her right, standing there was Linebeck.

''Hello there, Linebeck.''

''Evening...,'' he replied as he took out the cigarettes from the young teen's mouth. Once he took it out, he drop it to the drop to the ground and smashed it with his feet; however, Tetra lightly chuckled. Linebeck made a face at her.

Tetra smirked at him, she reached to her pocket to show him the box. He shook it away.

''No thanks, lass, I don't smoke...,'' his voice was low and husky like.

''It's candy, Linebeck,'' she showed him the box again. ''Don't you read the label!'' Tetra's voice was loud and demanding. Her blond hair fell against her tan shoulder, she pushed them away.

The older man didn't dare to say a word to her, of course he knew it was a box; he let out a sigh as he was looking straight around. However, Tetra was getting out a other candy from the box; my, she must be really in love with those candies.

''Why are you still awake, lassie?'' asked Linebeck, who wasn't looking at her.

Tetra put the stick in her mouth, she blinked a couple of times, she wanted to ask him the same question. The blond girl shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know, I usually like to relax.'' She swift her blue eyes to him. ''Why are you here, you usually have been sleeping.''

Of course, he could have told the girl the truth that he was crushing on the younger boy, but what was the point in that. He wanted to be a secret for the meantime. The man shrugged his shoulders.

The pirate girl knew that something was up with the other mate, she wanted to get the bottom of this. ''Your thinking about hi, aren't you?''

How the bloody hell did she know that he was thinking of the boy, maybe she was trying to trick him. The older man was too smart to be trick by some teen, he smirk at this. ''Yes, I'm thinking of him...Why do you ask, my dear?'' he replied as he turn to face her.

Tetra took the stick out of her mouth. ''Well...it's kinda obvious your quiet, usually you talk more, and don't call me ''my dear'', Linebeck.''

''Heh, sorry lass, I didn't mean. It was a old habit of mines. And yes...He been teasing with the way he looks...,'' he blushed a bit, thank goodness it was night.

The pirate girl nodded, she know what he meant by that. She used to have a crush on Link when she first met him but that was years ago, now she sees him like a brother and a friend, of course, even though Link and Niko made stupid jokes-she stilled loved that little crazy boy.

Tetra noticed that the older man was talking out something from his robe pocket, it was a box of cigarettes. It wasn't the candy ones, it was the real thing; she made a made as he was trying to light it up.

''Umm... I thought you said you didn't smoke?''

''I don't. I only smoke when I'm stress out,'' he said as he lighten the cigarette, he put it in his mouth.

Tetra crossed her arms. ''You were smoking three days again?''

''I'm been stress lately. Is there a problem for a grown man to take a smoke!'' he demand.

Tetra couldn't but chuckled at this, wow, she only asked a very simple question and now he was getting upset about that. ''Wow, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just asking you a simple question, Linebeck.''

Linebeck expression soften a bit. ''I'm sorry, lass, I didn't mean to snap like that...'' he ran a hand though his hand, he took a puff of his cigarette. ''Damn... this boy is getting on my nervous...''

''It's Link right?'' said Tetra as she looked at him.

_''Damn! How the hell did she know that it was him! Did someone told her, no, I got to stay calm and think of a name...Hurry!'' _he thought to himself. ''No, why would I think of him, that's just wrong, lassie...He's a child and the one I'm thinking about..is...Lee.''

Wow, did he really think that Tetra was that slow. She wanted to just laugh at him, but at the moment she knew that he was trying to hide his feelings for Link. She smiled. ''Oh okay then...Well then tel Li-Lee that you like him more than a mate.''

''Pst! You're a funny little lass, how the hell am I going to tell him how I feel about him, he's too young...Don't worry about it, anyways..'' he took a puff, he blow the grey smoke out. Once he was done with his cigarette, he drop it to the group and smashed it with his feet. He looked up at Tetra.

He never liked to lie to his mates but at this time and place he had too.

Tetra let out a yawn. ''It's late, lassie, we should head to bed don't you agree,'' Lincebeck smiled at the girl who smiled back at him-he was about that. It was getting late; Tetra jumped off the rail and began to walk with Linebeck.

***xx***

''Thanks for waking me to my room, Linebeck, but I'm a big girl, I could have walked to my room myself,'' Tetra said a friendly tone. The older man just chuckled at this, of course he knew that she was a big girl but he wanted to be a proper gentleman and walk her to the room.

'' Yes, I know, but I wanted to be a gentleman. Well, good night, lassie,'' Linebeck said as he began to walk away from her door, she wave at him and closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake her crew or Link.

Once the door was completely closed, the older pirate let out sigh of relief.

''Crap, that was a close one, I almost told her that it was the lass I was thinking about...Why must he come to my mind when I don't want to think of him,'' he said to himself in low tone. As he was walking in the hall, he turn his head to see the boy's door, he stopped his trial.

He knew that Link was in there sleeping like a child, he wanted to go inside to touch the boy tiny body; however, there was this other side that didn't want to do that. Linebeck's room was right there, he could have went to his room and sleep but no...He stopped in front of the door of Link's.

The pirate didn't know what to do, he tightly closed his eyes to think of a way out of this idea. He felt his arm reached out to the door knob, why was he doing this to himself? He should have gotten to his room but no... He wanted to hear the lad's sweet gentle heart beat.

As he gently open the door, as he pushed it wider, he peek his head inside the dark room.

Linebeck noticed the lump on the bed, he couldn't help but smirk in a lusting way. He entered the room quietly so he couldn't wake up the boy. Once the man entered the room, he closed the door gently behind him.

The boy in the boy was Link, he was only wearing a white long sleeve shirt, he wasn't wearing his pants. Linebeck smirked as the boy moved a bit showing off his leg yummy legs.

''My, my, my. You seem so pure right now; however, in my mind you aren't so pure.'' he said in a whisper as he walked towards the bed. ''Nnn...uh...'' Link mumble in his sleep. The older man couldn't help but blush at the sight of the boy.

Link was a sweet boy. Everyone loved the boy because he was so sweet, brave, and he made others smile. However, for Linebeck-it made him feel weird inside.

''...p...Pudding...,'' Link said in his sleep.

The older pirate made a look why was the younger boy talking about a treat in his sleep, that was just child's play.

No matter, quietly, Linebeck sat besides the boy, stroking his cheek. He was so beautiful in the dark. He wanted to rule but not at the moment, maybe never...

''...a...A...Apples...,'' Link said once more.

''_Okay why is the boy talking about a fruit..?'' _thought Linkebeck, who was looking at Link's pinkish lips. He knew that he wanted to kiss those lips right now but right now he wanted to stare at the lad. ''Damn it to hell...I can't take this anymore!'' he said in a very low growl.

He quietly and quickly got top of the boy. He looked so beautiful and pure right. ''Cow...''

Linebeck looked confused at the moment, first Link was talking about pudding, then a apple, and now a cow? Okay this boy was drinking too milk; Linebeck lightly chuckled thinking of that. He lean forward to feel the mouth of the boy.

The pirate knew that kissing the boy was too easy-it was common to steal a first kiss, so he decided to kiss the neck.

Linebeck kissed the neck of the boy.

''Nnn...mmm...oh...mmm...,'' Link let out.

Linebeck kissed the ear gently, he slid a hand though the boy's shirt. My, my, my, the young teen wasn't wearing anything. Oh dear was the pirate happy, he let his hand touch the toy of the boy's. ''Nnn...oh..nnn...mmmm...'' Linebeck could tell that the boy was enjoy enjoying this.

Linebeck kissed all over the neck, he made his way down to the chest, he smirked thinking maybe he could lick the chest but hi smirk faded when his memories were coming back to him...He shook his head, maybe that wasn't a great idea.

''Oh sweet, little lad...,'' Linebeck said as he kessed the neck again; he hand the 'toy' becoming larger. He liked that.

''Nnnn...Ahn...Nnn...mmm..,'' Link let out tiny moans ; the pirate joint his hand faster as he licked the neck of Link. Linebeck wanted to leave something-a surprise, he suck oh the neck.

As he was enjoying himself with the boy, he didn't notice that Link began to slowly open his eyes.

''Wh-what the heck..,'' Link said as he was trying to move but couldn't, then he felt someone touching him down there. ''Heh-ah!'' He kneel the person, however, the person accidently bite his neck. Once the person got off of him, Link jumped out of bed, grab his sword and got ready to battle.

''Why are you here? You sent you here to attack me!'' Link demand.

Linebeck felt in pain, he couldn't speak out the moment. He got out of the bed holding his gut. ''Damn...I never knew you kicked so hard...,'' Linebeck said in a low voice.

''Yeah, I could do some worse. Now answer my question! You sent you here, hey-where are you going?'' Link said as he was trying to stop the person, but he let him go. Maybe it was one of the pirates trying to play a mean trick on him.

''Shoots! Why I didn't wake up sooner. Oh well...,'' he let out a sigh. He put his sword down, then of a sudden he felt a pain on his neck, he lift a arm up, and placed a hand on his neck. He began to massage it but the pain was still there.

The pain was still there, he let his hand fall to feel warm liquid on his hand. He looked at his hand and scream Tetra's name.

''! AHHHHHHH! SOMETHING BIT ME I'M GOING TO DIE!'' Link yelled as he ran out his room, he could tell the others were awake by the boy's scream.

''What the bloody hell,'' Gonzo said as he open the door.

Niko came out of the room looking around to see what happen. ''Hey Link are you okay?''

''NO! TETRA, WAKE UP! Link said as he was banging on the door, as he was still yelling her name he didn't even notice that the leader of the pirate open her door. ''What Link...?'' her voice was low and calm.

Link turn his head to her and look like he was about to tear up, Tetra expression changed a bit. She told him to come inside her room, once he went inside, she told the others that they should go to bed. ''A-are you, Miss Tetra?'' asked Gonzo.

''Yes, now go!'' Tetra demand, all of them nodded and went back to their rooms.

She then noticed that Linebeck didn't wake up from the yell of Link's, she became aware of this.

''Huh...That is kinda strange...Mmm, usually Linebeck would be awake by a sound like that,'' Tetra said in a low whisper.

Once she closed the door, she turn back to Link who was on her bed. Link was shaking. he had a hand on his injury neck. The pirate girl felt sorry for him, the poor thing, she walked towards him. ''Link, who did this to you?''

''I..I don't know, I was sleeping, but I felt someone on top of me... Ow, it hurts.''

Tetra tap her chin, she walked over to her cabin. Link looked down at his bare feet, then he turn to look at her but his expression was in shocked when he saw her taking out a huge First-Aid kit.

It was bigger than body.

''Don't worry, Linky. Let's go take care of the bruise for you, now hold still,'' Tetra said as she walked towards him.

***xx***

Linebeck was in the bathroom putting some cold water onto his face to relax himself, why did he have to bite him.

He knew that Link was enjoying the feeling because he felt him and the way let out those moans.

''Damn it, Linebeck, you let your emotions get to you again. *sigh* Great, now what are you going to do now...,'' he said to his own reflection. Once he was done washing his face, he turnoff the sink, and walked out of the bathroom.

As he was walking, he heard voice in the pirate girl's room.

''...I don't know, Link. I didn't see him,'' said Tetra who was cleaning the cut on the boy's neck. Link slightly nodded. However, Linebeck couldn't help but feel guilty. He let out a sigh, he waited for a minute or two to go inside the pirate's room.

***xx***

''Link, you got to be more careful next time, maybe it was a bug...,'' Tetra said as she set the alcohol aside.

The blond boy nodded his head a bit, of course he knew that it wasn't a bug but maybe it was... However, who was touching him down there for. H e wondered by that, he looked at his friend who was getting something from the First Aid Kit.

''Tetra...''

''Yeah.''

''Do you think that Linebeck heard, I mean, today he looked like he was in a bad mood, so I hope he didn't hear me yell out... I don't want him to think I'm a coward,'' Link said in a soft voice.

They were both teenage's now, but Link's voice still had the had the child tone to it; Tetra shrugged her teachers. ''Maybe, but I don't know Link. Okay.. I found the bandage, tilt your neck, please,'' she ordered.

As Link tiled his neck to the side, all of a sudden they turn to see Linebeck poking his head.

''Linebeck, what are you doing up?'' Tetra said in her causal tone.

''Oh sorry, to bother you, lassie, but I heard something and I decided to check if the lad was alright. When I went to go check he wasn't in his room, I noticed your lights were still on,'' Linebeck said as he entered the room quietly-his eyes never leaving Link's gentle round face.

Tetra gave him a look for a moment, somehow the older man was acting strange but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but she knew there was something going on.

However, Link just stood quiet, he didn't feel like talking right now because he was sleepy and just wanted to know who the heck was doing that to him! This was getting crazy, even though this was the first time-he didn't feel safe in that room alone. His blue eyes swift to Linebeck, who quickly turn away.

''Okay, Link.. You are almost done.,'' Tetra said as she was aiding him.

Link slightly nodded. ''Okay, Tetra.''

Linebeck looked to his left to see the same of him, Tetra and Link smiling, my, was the picture had wonderful memories. As he was looking at it, his eyes were at Link; he just wanted this boy so badly right now, he knew that knew that he should had finished the job with a steal of the first kiss.

He lightly chuckled to himself, that was child's play.

Anyone could have done that.

The older swift his eyes back to Link who was smiling at Tetra. He couldn't thought it was cute of the boy smiling like that. ''_Remember, control yourself...The girl is here, you fool,'' _he thought angry at himself.

He cleared his throat trying to get the boy's attention, but of course the girl turn too. Why must she always have to look at him as he was a bad person, he wasn't bad at all-he was..in love...no...that wasn't the right words.

''Captain?''

''Yeah,kid?''

Link bit his lips, my, goodness, was he looking very yummy to eat right now. Everything about him was so pure...Linebeck couldn't take the risk of hurting the boy. ''Are you mad because earlier today you were looking upset. I hope Niko or Gonzo didn't upset you,'' Links said as he stood up from the bed.

Linebeck's eyes wide a bit to see the boy's leg legs showing; he was only wearing a long white sleeve short that almost look like a dress. However, it was a bit shorter. Tetra noticed something and walked towards the older man.

He looked shocked because the girl was holding his chin and leaning in very close...

''Um.. Lassie, what the hell are you doing?'' Lincebeck said in a surprising way.

''Mmmm, you have something in your lip, kinda looks like dry blood.'' Tetra let go of his chin and crossed her arms. ''Linebeck, did you-''

''Tetra, you know that Captain_ likes_ Jolene, so don't blame others-maybe he was eating so he ate something. You never know Tetra,'' Link said.

The older pirate was so graceful that Link was standing up for him even though it was his 'doing' to do that to the young mate. Linebeck just smirked at his, while Tetra didn't look so pleased at first. She knew that he was with her when they were talking outside, he dropped her off to her room, and after that...

She didn't really remember because that when Link woke up. She let out a sigh and look at Linebeck. ''I'm sorry for accusing you, I thought you did something...''

The man chuckled. ''Lassie, no worries. It is fine.'' He turn to the boy who look like he was about to sleep while standing up. ''Kid, get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.''

Link shook his head in a very cute making the man to have a slight blush, thank goodness it was dim in the room. 'No..I don't like sleeping in my room, I kinda feel, Captain.''

''I-it's okay, lad. Not your fault that someone or something bit you, lad...'' Why did he have to sound so calm and collected but he ACTAULLY felt guilty by doing that! Link walked towards his Captain. ''Okay, Captain. But am I going to sleep?''

''He's right, Linebeck, that 'enemy' could come any minute now, don't you think so...Linebeck...,'' Tetra said as she crossed her arms and had her causal smirk on her tan face. Why did she have to look at him like that? Damn this girl...

The pirate had to think of something quick. ''Mmm, I suppose, the lad could sleep with you tonight-in the couch.'' Link looked confused at the moment, his cute face looked a bit sad. The man had the vague to touch his little body.

''_This boy is driving me insane!'' _he thought as he ran his hand though his hair to relax his mind.

Link nodded. ''Yeah, that's a great idea, Captain, thanks.''

''Are you sure about this, Link, I mean, I don't mind at all, however...'' Her eyes were looking at the older man's dark green ones. ''Maybe you should sleep with Linebeck. Heh, don't you think so?''

Link tap his chin. ''Mmm...I think I-'' he was cut off when Linebeck said, ''No, I am the adult here and I say that the lad should sleep with you lassie. Now good night!'' he said as he left the room looking rather upset at the moment. Of course Tetra just rolled her blue eyes, while Link ran to speak to him..

***xx***

''How dare that girl, say that! Was she trying to tick me off, hah, please she will never try to tick me off...,'' Linebeck said under his breath, he noticed that he was reaching his room. He smiled, finally he could get some sleep, as he walked up to it, he was about to open the door when...

''Captain!'' said a voice.

He knew that it was Link, he turn. Link stopped as he began to walk towards him. ''Captain why did you leave...Are you upset at me?''

''No. I'm upset. I was just..tired...That's all, kid. Anyways, what is it?'' he said as he crossed his arms. He knew that he loved hearing Link voice but right now he just wanted to get some sleep.

The blond boy bite his lips. ''Don't do that...'''

''Huh?''

''I said, don't do that. Biting your lips...,'' Linebeck said as he gently ran a finger touching Link's lips. The boy blushed a bit. He never felt his captain's finger touching his lip, of course it felt weird. Link shook the feeling away.

On the other hand, Linebeck wanted to touch him once more but he knew that Tetra was in the other room and if she got out of the room, she will be asking too many questions. He patted the boy's head, Link looked shocked at the moment then he smiled causing Linebeck to smile back at him.

''Well, good tonight, lad,'' he said as he open his door. H was about to close it when the blond boy said in a sweet voice. ''Captain...''

''Mm...''

''Thank you for anything. It means a lot to me, I'm glad we are still friends since the first day I met you; I hope we get to meet your girlfriend, Jolene again!'' Link said in a happy tone.

''Your welcome, lad, and Jolene is NOT my girlfriend...Why on the bloody hell would I ever go on a date with her, I know you were asking,'' Linebeck said as he felt kinda hurt by hearing the teen saying-''friends''.

But he shouldn't worry about that, he then told Link that he was tired and needed rest. Link understood and went to Tetra's room. Once he was gone, Linebeck let out a sigh out relief, why-because he knew that he wanted to touch the boy so freaking badly.

The man didn't know, he just wished that the lad would stop acting like a child...However, he knew that he loved the way Link acted. He shook his head, open the door and closed it.

***xx***

**The Next Morning**

It was a warm and sunny day, no clouds in the sky. Link slowly began to open his eyes. He knew that the sun was put so he shield them with his free hand, the other hand was under the pillow. ''Nnn... Morning already...,'' he mumble under his breath.

Usually he like the morning but today he just wanted to sleep.

He was about to close his eyes when he suddenly remember that this wasn't his room at all! He sat up, looking around to find himself in Tetra's room. Link was curious when he remember that Tetra let him stay over at her room to because he was afraid of the stranger coming back and attacking.

''Heh-heh. Silly me, I totally forgot about that,'' he said to himself as he got out of bed.

''It seems that you are finally awake, eh, Link?'' said a voice coming from the room. Link just chuckled, and turn to see his friend, Niko. ''Hey, Niko, what's up?'' The blond hero said as he was fixing the bed.

Niko just shrugged his shoulders. ''Nothing really. And yes-Tetra sent me to get you.''

''Yeah, I know that Niko. I'm not slow, by the way, did anyone get the person who bit me?''

Niko shook his head, of course Link expression sadden a bit-he just wanted to know who bit him and who was trying him like that. My goodness, this was getting crazy.

''Ehh.. Don't worry about it so much, kid.''

''How could I not worry, Niko, this person could be anyway, I know it's our day off but...Oh nevermind, just tell Tetra I'll be there,'' Link said as he was making the bed. Niko nodded and left leaving a very confused Link.

Once Niko left, he didn't notice that Linebeck was on the other side hearing the whole thing. He was going to the mess hall when he heard them talking. Of course, Linebeck knew that the stranger was _him! _

_''Why on earth did I have to bit him...I was only trying to give him a mark... Damn it!'' _the man thought angrily at himself. He wanted to see Link but he knew that it will be too easy so he walked way, going to the mess hall.

***xx***

Once Link was done with the bed, he brushed his teeth, shower, and put on his green tunic, but today he decided to keep the hat off. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He remember when he was a child that lady, Jolene told him that he could be angel, but he knew that was silly of her to say that. Link continued to look at himself in the mirror. He knew that he was a good-looking boy but why would Jolene say that...

''Wait, why am I thinking about her for? I'm so silly...,''he said as he turn away to head out to the mess hall.

Link was walking over there. He was pretty quiet but once he got there he saw the crew and other people they, of course, he didn't know them so he sat with his crew. Link turn to Tetra who was playing with her hair.

He smiled at her even thought she couldn't see him.

Tetra stopped playing with her, she looked up to see her crew there, she smiled at Link. ''Okay, you ladies!'' she said as she slightly chuckled by calling them 'ladies.' Link laughed a little while the others groan. Linebeck rolled eyes.

The other people just began to talk to the other; Tetra cleared her throat. ''Seriously...Even though it's our day off, I wanted to go to the festival today. It's starts in a few minutes, so who's in with me!'' Tetra said loudly as she could.

Of course the others were excited about this-a festival was a perfect idea. Maybe Linebeck could stop thinking about the lad over there. He knew that his eyes never left Link's tiny body. ''Damn...,'' the man said under his breath.

Link's big blue eyes shine against the rusty mirrors, his golden locks always had a sweet and warm sweet of the sun. Everything about this boy was making feel all strange inside, he just needed the break right now.

''I think it will be fun, Miss Tetra,'' said Gonzo, who next to Linebeck.

''I know it will be fun Anyways, let eat before we head over there,'' replied Tetra was getting very fussy because she hasn't ate a darn thing yet! Linebeck couldn't help chuckle at this.

''There there, lass. The waitress should be here soon,'' Linebeck said as he was looking the other way so he wouldn't look at Link's pretty face.

''Ugh...You better be right, mister 'cause the Miss hates her food to late,'' Gonzo said as he was trying to be the tough guy around the group, of course Tetra gave him a look saying ''you're crazy...'', while the others didn't pay attention to him.

''I know that. I was just telling the lady it's going to be okay...You don't need to get fussy about it,'' the man said as he didn't look at Gonzo.

Gonzo was about to say something when Link placed a hand on his face.

''You are here to have breakfast, not to start a food fight; Gonzo, I know what my captain said wasn't nice but don't fight,'' Link gentle voice making the captain go crazy. Now Linebeck REALLY wanted the waitress to get here before he attacks the boy.

Link sat down. He looked at his captain who was acting a bit funny at the moment.

He was about to say something to his captain when he noticed the waitress coming towards their table. Linebeck felt safe now...Well for now though...

***xx***

Once everyone was done with their meals, they headed out to see the festival. The pirate crew were so excited that they were talking and laughing with each other. Tetra couldn't help smile at them.

''Wow! The town is so pretty when it's morning,'' Link said as he walked around in a small circle.

''Yes, it is actually,'' Tetra said as she walked forward.

It felt strange having a break, usually they were doing something-but today was very different Tetra knew that her crew needed a break. She swift her ocean blue eyes at Linebeck who was looking at the other direction, but she knew that his eyes were trying to look at Link. She smirked.

''Oh Linebeck...,'' the girl pirate said as she saw him turn his head a bit.

''Yes?'' Linebeck said in a tired voice.

''Heh, it's nothing.''

Linebeck blinked a couple of times, of course he thought it was weird for Tetra to just call his name and just say nothing-that was strange a bit. He then looked at Link who was making faces to Niko, who was laughing. The man couldn't help just chuckled at the slight of the young boy.

He knew that he needed to control himself at the moment because he was in the public; he swift his eyes to the other side to see the others going to a different direction. He followed them. Even though he didn't really know the others pirate's name, he just wanted to follow them so he could stop thinking about Link.

Tetra looked at Link who was with Niko and Gonzo. He looked so cute having so much fun like that. ''Hey Link!'' she shouted from the horizon. Link turn away with a big warm smile on his gentle face.

'' Yeah!'' Link said.

''I'm going with Linebeck, okay.''

''Sure thing. I'll be there soon Have fun, tetra, oh yeah, tell the Captain I say 'hello'' for me,'' Link said as he waved to her. Tetra waved back at him; he was such a sweet and brave kid...

She wondered why Linebeck couldn't just tell him the truth. She shook her head and waved back as she walked away.

As Linebeck was walking anywhere so he couldn't see the lad. He then saw a Tetra looking around, he shook his head, he seriously didn't want this drama to be helping. Wait, why was he calling hr 'drama' for, she didn't do anything wrong at the moment.

Maybe it was because he was so stressed out that he didn't know what the hell he was thinking right now.

''I see that you aren't with the others, eh, Captain Linebeck...,'' said the voice of Pirate Tetra; the man turn his head to see her smirking. Of course, he knew when she had her smirk on-it meant trouble.

''I'm not in the mood, lass...,'' Linebeck said in a very low tone.

Tetra, however, knew that he was just trying to say that so she could just leave. ''LInebeck, don't start anything with me because you know who is going to win...,'' her voice was soft.

He grin at her. ''Yeah, yeah. I know the rules, lassie...Why are you here, I thought you were going to play the games,'' Linebeck said as he was reaching into his pocket. Of course he was going to smoke, seriously he was going to smoke on a beautiful day.

Everything was making Linebeck just upset at the moment, he wanted to be alone. At the same time, he didn't want to be rube to the pirate girl, once he got the cigarette out of his pocket-he lit it up. He placed the stick in his mouth. Tetra just shook her head and did the same thing, expect she was using the candy ones.

Linebeck could tell everyone was having fun, he remember that when he was a young lad-he used to love the big festivals, but today was very different... Oh dear, it seems like the captain was very upset at the point where he wanted to say something...

He let out a sigh; however, when he did that it let out of fog of smoke. Tetra let out a giggle, Linebeck swift his eyes to her.

''What's so funny...?'' he asked.

''Oh nothing, it's just that I wanted to spend some time with you, Captain. Why? Is that a bad thing?'' Linebeck shook his head. Tetra asked as pretend to blow out smoke from the candy. She turn her head to see people having lots of fun laughing and doing other things. She smiled at this.

However, Linebeck knew that pirate girl was very clever at these types of things like these, he swift his muddy green eyes to the other side to see some women talking and giggling-he knew that they were talking about him.

The man smirked, of course he didn't really care for the women he only cared for one person and that person was The Hero of Winds, Link.

Tetra noticed this and just rolled her eyes at this, why would women like these do these types of things in front of children. She just found it very disrespectful and stupid at the same time.

The pirate bit her candy and turn to Linebeck who was taking a other smoke form the cigarette.

''You know something, lass.''

''Mmm.''

''I feel like I didn't won anything with the boy. *sigh* Of course, I got the treasure that I needed; however, Lee just keeps haunting me...,'' Linebeck said as he took a other poof from the cigarette, once he was done, he toss it to the ground and stepped on it with his feet.

When he said the name ''Lee'', Tetra knew that he was trying to say Link's name, but the captain was stubborn like a cat. The pirate girl started to chuckle very lightly at this. She bit her candy and began to walk away from the man.

Linbeck sigh and followed the girl who was heading to a candy store, of course she was going there.

''Okay, you can just wait for me here...if you like?'' Tetra said as she saw the other man nodding his head. Tetra nodded too, and went inside the store to get more candy for herself. Once she went inside, Linebeck closed his eyes and wondered why was the haunting him now...?

''Nice shoot, kid!'' said a voice that sounded familiar; the man open his eyes to see it was Gonzo talking to Link!

''_Great! Now what the hell am I supported to do right now! Think man, think!'' _The older man thought as he was trying to think of a perfect way to escape.

As he was trying to find a way to hide from the hero, he didn't notice that Tetra was standing behind him. ''Uh..What on the earth are you doing getting so work up about?'' Terat said as she was giving the captain a look.

''Nothing!'' he said in a very weird way.

Of course Tetra was going to say something when her ocean blue eyes landed on her male best friend. She knew it-ahe knew that the man had a thing for the boy, but he was afraid to admit his feeling to lad. As Link, Niko, and Gonzo were laughing and having such a wonderful time.

Link giggled when Gonzo said something funny, and of course Linebeck blushed of the slight of hearing the voice of the young boy, he turn away. Link swift his blue eyes to Niko and began to talk to him.

''That game look like a lot of fun, let's go play-Hey Captain, where the hell are you going?'' said Tetra as she ran after him.

***xx***

It was around eight, everyone was having a blast, well expect Linebeck who was at the food court with Tetra; they were getting a snack. My, my, the captain seemed like he wanted to attack the boy so badly right now.

Why? Well it's just say that Link won a game, got a prize, gave it to his captain and said in a very sexy-like tone, ''I got this for you, captain... Heh. I'm you like it 'cause it remind me of you''' the rest-Linebeck didn't want to remember at this point.

Tetra came back with a candy apple. ''Mmm, this stuff is really good. Linebeck, you got to try-*smirks* Oh wow...''

Linkbeck turn his attention to the girl. ''What?''

''Captain, you ACTUALLY think I'm stupid right?''

''I never said that, lass, so why-''

Tetra raised a hand up. ''I had been knowing about three months ago, Linebeck. I may be a girl; however, I know when a fellow like you want that 'treasure','' she said as she gave him her usual wink.

Linebeck turn away from her. He knew that the girl was right about this, but how was he supported to get the treasure he waited for so long. He needed a plan out of this. The man tap his chin and turn to his attention to the girl.

''Lassie, may I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''Do you remember when I said I like that boy Lee?'' he asked in a calm way.

Tetra smirk faded and was replaced with a big grin on her beautiful tan skin. What on earth was she looking like that for? He was getting a bit freaked out about that, his muddy green eyes swift to Link's body. He felt himself licking his lips.

Everything about Link was driving him insane.

''So how long did you know Link, Captain?'' asked Tetra playfully.

''What?'' Linebeck asked quickly.

''I said how long-''

''Lassie, why the hell are you asking me this about Lee? I never did anything with him.''

Tetra gave him a look. ''What?'' She shook her head. ''I'm not talking about that kid, I'm talking about Link!'' Linebeck's eyes wide, did she say Link! Crap, now he was in trouble. Tetra was smirking, it was so childish of him lying to her about some person named Lee.

She knew from the start that it was Link, but she just wanted to tease him. She bit her candy apple and spoke again. ''Linebeck.'' He turn to see her. ''You never finished answering me...Well...''

''I never did anything with Link, so why are you thinking like that for?'' Linebeck said as he used her named instead of using those little nicknames that he gave her. Seriously was this guy dumb or something.

Tetra didn't mean it like that, she meet how did they met in the first place, but no he was taking it the wrong way and this was starting to piss her off.

''Oh my goodness, Linebeck, I'm saying that! I just want to know how did you meet Link?''

''Look, lass, I don't care if you want to know how long we met! And besides, why on the hell should I tell you!'' Linebeck said as he was about to storm off. Tetra knew that he was just being dumb about this, she knew that it was scary to admit your feeling to that person.

Tetra groan, and grab his arm as he slowly turn his head to face her.

''What?'' He asked in a serious tone.

''You are not making sense, Linebeck-I didn't say anything about like that, I just wanted to know how did you and Linky met.'' She was so angry that she wanted to say something so mean, but she knew that it will be too harsh.

''Look, I don't want to talk about with some bratty girl like you so let go of me!''

''What? What did you just call me!''

Linebeck got her now. Of course everyone hated being called 'bratty' but he wasn't in the mood to play around now. ''Oh I'm sorry,you didn't hear me... I called you a little brat because you are one!''

Tetra was getting pissed off now. He was making a big deal out of nothing, she just wanted to have a friendly tease with him but no, the big baby take it too far and his stupid feelings get hurt.

Tetra moved her eyes to see people were staring at this and she turn red,; however, they stooped and they began to mind their business. But still...''_Uh! That is why I hat big cry babies, also he's embarrassing!'' _She thought as she placed a hand on her forehead. She looked up to stare into Linebeck's muddy green ones.

''Heh, that was really child-play, Captain, you got to think of a better thing to say.''

''Ugh! You know something, ever since I met you, you have been one rude and sassy little girl! Brat.'' The captain shouted in her face. My, he was getting upset.

''Dick.'' Tetra said as she crossed her arms, giving him a smirk. Ha, let's see who could come with the better comment.

''Bitch.''

''Dog.''

''Rat-face.''

Tetra made a tiny smirk at this, seriously Captain Linebeck couldn't come up with anything at the moment, man that was crazy talk. Tetra looked down at her feet for a minute, Linebeck thought he hurt the girl.

Great now he was feeling guilty by calling her a rat-face. He open his mouth to speak.

''Lass, look I'm sorry what I said.. It's just that I wasn't in the mood right now a-and-'' he cut himself off when he saw Tetra lifting up her head and smirking at him. ''Hahahah. You actually that those hurt me, my dear, Linebeck. Well..You are so dead wrong,'' she said as she giggled making the man angry.

Linebeck shouted, ''How dare you think of me as a fool! I'm no fool, who the hell do you think you are little spoil brat!''

Tetra growl at the insult, everyone knew that she hated to call that because she wasn't a spoil brat. She smirk and said,'' Well at least I'm not some pedo-bear!''

Linebeck angry expression changed into a confused one. ''What?''

''I called you a stupid pedo-bear, dummy!'' Tetra shouted.

''Um yes, I heard you the first time but why did you call me that, and what it is a Pedo-bear...?'' The man said as he looked very confused at the moment. Tetra did also actually, she was planning to make something up but that came to mind.

''I-I don't know, the author thought it will be funny in a situation like this!'' Tetra said as she flip her hair back. **(AN: Was someone just insulting me...? Oh well, back to de story)**

However Linebeck didn't have time to play games with a child. He just needed time alone. His swift to Link, who was playing with the other two pirates; the captain didn't give a crap right now! He wanted Link right now!

''Where the hell are you going?'' Tetra said as she was trying to stop Linebeck from doing something rash, then she realized that he was going to go get Link. She smirk. ''Finally he's going to tap that,'' she said as she showed.

Link was playing ring toss and he was excited that he was winning. ''Alright, just one more bottle and I'm going to get the prize,'' said Link in his usual cheerful tone. Gonzo clapped for him, while Niko was cheering his name on.

He nodded at his friends. When he was about to throw the last ring he felt someone gripping his wrist tightly, he turn his head to see his captain! Why did he look so angry at the moment...?

''H-hey, Captain, what's-Ow!'' Link let out.

Gonzo noticed this and was about to do something when he noticed how Linebeck had a very scary expression on his face. ''Move now...,''Linebeck said as he was gripping Link.

''Ow, Captain, you-''

''Shut up, kid!''

Everyone was staring at the man who was looking like he wanted to someone while Link was trying to get loose from the tight grip. The man knew that he wasn't doing the right thing by hurting his 'treasure' but at the moment he didn't care.

Link let out a tiny groan. ''Ow...It hurts, let me go!'' The hero shouted but no one wanted to help him out. Once they gone, Niko picked up the ring and tossed it onto the bottle. ''I won for Link, Gonzo!'' he cheered as Gonzo wasn't paying attention.

''What the hell just happen?''

Tetra placed a hand on her forehead, even though it was 'THAT' obvious!

''It's nothing important, Gonzo...,'' she said as she turn to the other direction to see her other crew mates. ''Now...Let's go see the others.''

_***xx***_

''Ow! It hurts, Captainm please-Ahh!'' Link said as he was pushed onto a tree trunk. He felt his back was in pain that he was trying to raise a hand when his captain grab it by surprise.

''You don't understand when someone tell you to when to shut the hell up, don't you...,'' Linebeck said in very husky tone making the hero to have a red face. Why was his captain acting so strange. ''Captain, what is happ-*gasp* Ahh...Nnn...,'' tiny moans escape from the hero's lips.

Linebeck nibble Link's neck. It felt so strange why did it feel so familiar, as he was kissing the neck; Link tried to speak but nothing came out. Linebeck wanted him to make the noise. The sound was so sweet coming from Link's pinkish lips.

The older man let his left hand do the job down there. Link tried to fight back the feeling but it felt so thing, then he felt his captain kissing his ear, cheek, and he felt his breath. My goodness, was his breath smell so good at the moment.

''C-captain...N-No..s-stop it...Nnn...,'' Link said as he was trying to push him off.

''...It...''

''What?''

''Say my name, kid...,'' Linebeck said as he was licking the boy's chin. Link never felt so good and scared at the same time, he was pleasing his captain to spotted this to him, but the captain wanted him to make feel good.

''No...Please Captain just stop!'' Link shouted as he felt tears forming. He closed his eyes tightly trying to think of happy thought but nothing came to mind. ''_Please Godness...Make the captain stop...,'' _Link thought as he began to tremble.

Linebeck stopped what he was doing. He closed his eyes letting the tears falls down his tan skin. Why was he hurting the only thing that truly freaking matter to him; he didn't want to lose to him.

''...I'm so sorry..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Link...,'' the man said as he was holding the boy, who gently open his eyes. He felt his captain trembling with sadness, Link knew that in his heart that he needed to comfort him.

The Hero of Winds placed a free hand on Linebeck's back and began to rub his back.

Linebeck kept letting the tears fell from his eyes, he didn't care for anything right now... I was a stupid idea to think that Link will love him back. Wait...Love? Ha, yeah right, that was child-play, why would he love a young boy like Link.

Linebeck hated to show his emotions to anyone. ''Captain...?''

Linebeck let go of the boy and looked into his big blue eyes. ''*sniff* Yes...''

Link didn't know what to say because he hated even someone was sad-it made his heart break. Link thought for a bit when he wiped the tears of his captain. He smiled making Linebeck look very confused why was he doing this for...

''Link-'' Linebeck was cut off when Link gently placed a finger on the man's lips. ''I know you didn't mean too, it wasn't you ,right, captain,'' he gently smile.

''Uh..yeah...''

''Good to hear.'' Link hugged him. ''I love you...''

Linebeck had wide eyes, what did the boy say? Did he really say ''I love you'', but how even though they weren't nothing...This was so confusing right now; Link lift up his head and spoke in a gentle voice, ''Captain...I love you...''

''...W-why, kid?'' The captain said as he gently pushed Link away from him. Not to be mean or anything but why was this kid playing dumb, didn't he see that he was trying to do something bad to the hero. Of course, Link saw the good in people.

Link began to walk closer to the captain. ''Because...you are my captain and I love you for that, isn't that enough,'' Link said in way that you just want to kiss or hug to death. Of course, Linebeck let out a chuckle.

''I suppose so, Link.'' Linebeck touched Link's chin; everything about this boy was so damn precious, pure, and brave. He wanted to toughed this kid up but something in him was stopping him from doing that.

Link blushed at the touch of his captain finger touching his chin, he couldn't himself-he tipped toe. ''Link what are you-''

Link wrapped his arms around Linebeck's neck and gently whisper, ''Shh...It wouldn't take long...''

Linebeck blushed at this, he was about to say some words when his lips crashed onto treasure dog. The kiss was so sweet and different; different in a good way because the kiss was coming from someone pure, The Hero of Winds.

The captain gently closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Link's tiny waist. The kiss was so gentle and warm that Linebeck apart. ''Open your mouth...,'' he said as he saw Link blush and opening his mouth.

Linebeck smirked and slid his tongue in. Their tongues were playing with each other...Everything was perfect...

''Captain...,'' Link let out a soft moan between the kiss. Linebeck kissed the boy's chin and said,'' I know...'' before sliding down to the ground...

_**(Sometime Later)**_**  
><strong>Linebeck pant as he got off the boy's, my goodness, that was one wild ride. He never do it before, and never with a boy as the matter of fact. He began to catch his breath.

''Damn..it...Link, that was great, I think we should...,'' he stopped himself seeing Link was curl up in a ball like a kitten, but sadly he was naked. Linebeck just made a face, he knew that making love made a person tired but NEVER this tired.

Linebeck wanted to wake up the sleeping hero but he stare at him.

Link was just laying on the ground sleeping like a kitten. He swift his round trying to cover his nude body, while Linebeck was putting in his clothes back on, but he stare at his blue coat. The was nude, the man didn't want to wake him and put on his clothes.

This was going to be very hard to decided, leaving the boy nude or waking him up, he sigh as he ran a finger there his locks. Then he decided, he gently began to folded the clothes of the young hero, once he was done doing that, he turn to Link.

''Heh, I never noticed this before, but you look really cute sleeping like that, my little treasure dog...,'' Linebeck said as he was touching the boy's soft body.

My, it was so strange... The feeling of being love by your treasure dog but the strange thing was when they were making love, Link kept saying that he love Linebeck but the captain didn't say a word to him, maybe it wasn't the right time...

The captain let out a sigh. he gently placed the blue coat on the boy's body, he gently picked him up in bridal-style. ''...C-captain...I-I-I love you...you...Nnn...,'' Link let out a very soft mumble under his sweet lips. The older man couldn't help but chuckled at this.

'' Just keep sleeping, kid,'' the man said as he was walking back to the hotel.

***xx***

Tetra and her crew were going back to the hotel, however, she decided that tomorrow will be the last day on the island so might as well sleep in the hotel one lasttime. As they were walking to the hotel, the blond girl turn her head to the right side to see something coming.

She wasn't scared one bit because she knew who it was, she crossed her arms and gave the shadow figure her usual friendly smirk. ''Well, well, well. It took you that long, eh, captain,'' she joked as the figure reveal himself.

Linebeck just made a very low growl while Tetra giggled. She stopped giggling when she saw a bump in the man's arms, she got closer to see Link sleeping so peacefully. The young pirate girl began to blush.

''You thought I was going to wake him.''

Tetra shook her head as she was trying to hide the blush, damn it...Why was she blushing, she had seen nudeness before but this was..just...too weird for her to bare. She spoke very gentle so she wouldn't wake the hero up.

''Kinda... Knowing you,'' she said.

Linebeck let out a chuckled. His muddy-green eyes landed on Link's gentle face... Why must the boy be so damn cute at a time like this, Linebeck glared up to see a blushing Tetra who quickly tried to clear her throat. ''Anyways... I just wanted to tell you that I'm-''

Linebeck cut her off. ''I understand... I should be the one saying sorry to you, my dear... I wasn't myself and I was thinking things that I shouldn't have...,'' he said. Of course he began to walk passed her when he realized what he just called her.

The captain slowly turn his head.

Usually when someone called her ''dear'' she would be furious or tell them not to do it again, but this time she had a big smile on her gentle tan face. ''Tetra, I'm so sorry that I called you-''

''Dude, chill...I'm not mad. Well kinda annoyed by the dear thing but whatever, I'm not going to do anything bad because I don't want your lover boy to wake up,'' Tetra lightly joked as she walked passed him.

''Right and he's not my lover boy.''

The young pirate slowly turn her head. ''Then what is he?''

Linebeck looked down at the beautiful angel he was holding, he never wanted to get him go...never...

Tetra waited the answer. Linebeck gently open his eyes half-way, with a smile on his face he said, ''He's my treasure dog...,'' with that he walked was from her making her stand there in silence.

Even though it was weird, Tetra knew that Link really did care for the man, maybe it was it was for the best. She smiled at herself trying to be happy for her best friend; she was indeed happy. ''Heh, idiots...,'' she said as she walked to her room.

***xx***

Link gently let out a soft moan between the kisses of his captain. ''Ahh..Captain...Please...More...,'' he moan as he was still sleeping. Linebeck kissed everywhere, didn't leave a spot.

''Link...,'' Linebeck whisper against the boy's ear. He nibble it making the blond moan. ''My beautiful treasure, my prize.'' The sweet words were making Link blush even more, he gently open his reveals as he felt his captain's hand touching his cheek.

''Ca-captain...,'' Link moan as he felt the other hand touch his 'toy'. ''Ohh...ahh...Ahh...C-C-C-captain...Ahhhh!''

Linebeck smirk as he kissed Link's cheek, chin, and mostly neck. He noticed that the mark was still there, he licked it making Link say captain. Damn it, Linebeck wanted the boy to say his name instead of freaking captain!

He was getting furious was this. Link moan more, my, my, my, he loved the feeling of being touched there..No matter, Linebeck stopped playing with the boy's penis. ''No..Mo-''

''Shh, just wait okay, pup,'' Linebeck said as he kissed him on the lips.

Link din't care anymore, he wanted the touch of his captain right now, everything about him was making him go wild. ''Please...,''the blond said between moans and kisses.

''Please what, kid.''

''...Me...''

''What the hell?''

''Please make love to me again, captain, please...,'' Link said as he broke the kiss away. His face was soft, red from blushing so much, also he looked so delicious wearing the coat over his tiny sixteen-year0old body.

Linebeck looked at him for a moment, was he serious about this, of course they did in once in the wood, it felt good by taking him but...Link wanted it now, and the man could tell by the way Link was making a sexy smile.

''Are you sure about this?'' Linebeck said as he lift up Link's chin up leaning forward to kiss those lips once again.

''Yes...Captain...I love you,'' Link's voice was so soft as he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. The kiss was so gentle, pure and wonderful; Link wrap his arm around his captain his neck while Linebeck grabs his treasure dog's legs and wrapped it around his waist.

''C-Captain...Ahh, nnn, I love you...,'' Link said before they were in heaven.

***xx***

_**The Next Morning**_

Linebeck was getting up and putting on his blue coat back on, he slowly turn his head to see Link on the bed sleeping so peaceful, he swift his eyes to the boy's rear... Umm... he should have clean up before doing that.

Link swift to the other position as he let put a very soft whisper.

Once Linebeck was done putting everything back on, he turn away from the boy. He stood there for a moment trying to remember those wonderful sweet memories of Link moaning, swearing, and saying nothing but sweet things.

Even though it was just to realize that he truly care for the treasure dog, he didn't say those three little words, maybe it wasn't time yet... Of course he knew that Link said it to him when they were in the middle of making love.

Linebeck shook his head and walked away from the sleeping boy, he gently open the door, and got out of the room quietly so he wouldn't wake up Link.

Once he was left the boy's room, he closed the door behind. Thanks goodness, he knew that everyone was in the mess hall. Linebeck turn his body to the right to head to the mall hall when his eyes wide when he saw Niko standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

''_Damn it, did he see me...?'' _Linebeck thought as he was trying to think of a excuse.

Niko still stood there with his mouth hanging open, seriously a bee was going to fly in his mouth. Linebeck was about to speak when Niko said something very shocking.

Niko closed his mouth, he smirked. ''Sweet.''

''Uh...?''

Niko smirked again. ''Aw, dude, you know what I mean.'' He was making hand gestures wjile making the man blush really red. Niko laughed and walked while; however, he turn to see Linebeck giving him a very scary.

''Uh...''

Linebeck stood there very quietly, however, he spoke in a very deadly voice to Niko. ''If you EVER speak about this to everyone I'll make you walk the prank, are we clear, Niko?'' Of course the boy was shaking in fear, he never knew that Linebeck could be so scary.

He nodded his head and ran to his room, while Linebeck smirked and walked to the mess hall.

Once he was at the mess hall, he looked around to see if the others were sitting. He saw a blond girl laughing with a older man, Linebeck knew that it was Tetra and that fellow that calls her miss, Gonzo. The captain felt a bit strange thinking of the day with Link.

''Yo, Linebeck!'' said a voice from afar. The man looked up to see Tetra waving at him.

Linebeck waved back at her and walked towards the table trying to hide a blush that was appearing on his tan skin.

***xx***

Link moved a bit, he slowly began to open his eyes.

''It's morning already...,'' he said as he let out a yawn, he rubbed his eyes, he didn't know why but he noticed that he was in his room. It was strange because it felt different, he looked around to see if Tetra or Niko were trying to surprise him.

Link then swift his eyes to see himself naked, at first he was scared because he thought the stranger got him but his worry expression soften when he remember the sweet loving making with his captain.

Link smiled and had a blush thinking of the sweet smell of that night. ''Captain, I love-'' he stopped himself to noticed something write in the covers. He leaned towards it.

''What the heck is it...?'' he said as he reached out a finger to see what it was.

Link thought it was milk, so he sniffed it, it kinda smelled it bit funny. Maybe it was Niko trying to make a rank on the youngest. The Hero of Winds shook his head and placed a finger on the white stuff, once he did that. He tasted it.

''Huh... Why does it-''he cut himself when he realized that the stuff wasn't sour milk it was-

''! ''

***xx***

''!''

The pirates were so stocked that they got up from the table and ran to see why was Link screaming like that for, once they left, Tetra smirked.

Crap, Linebeck knew that he was in trouble right now, he knew this because she was giving him the smirk. He let out a sigh trying to pretend that he didn't see that.

''Wow, Linebeck I never knew you had it in you.. Twice, hee hee,'' Tetra said in a rather joking way, but of course Linebeck was getting upset at this. He had been quiet when him and Link were in the wood, but when they were at it the second time, he only said ''Link'' and ,'' Damn...Kid...''

He turn his head away. '' The kid wanted and gave it what he want, it's not my fault.'' His eyes swift to her ocean blue eyes with awe. ''Of course, I could tell he really did enjoy the little surprise I left him...,'' once he said that the girl turn completely red.

Linebeck just chuckled as he saw the waitress walking towards the table.

***xx***

_**Night Time**_

The pirates, Link, and Captain Linebeck were in the ship once again. It felt weird because they were used to used to sleeping in warm hotel rooms, but Tetra wanted to leave to find the next treasure.

Everyone was sleeping, while Tetra was talking to the man who were in their room.

''... I see, well.. I'm glad everything went well,'' Tetra said as she took the pins out of her hair letting it fall gently against her back, Linebeck nodded. They were talking about Link, in the morning he seem so angry but his voice was calm.

Everyone was asking him questions to see if he was alright and he said that he was fine, there was nothing to worry about. Maybe Linebeck was acting silly but he felt like this was his fault, great now he needed a smoke.

He was going to head to the door when Tetra knew her knife against the wall; thank goodness it mess. The man slowly turn his head. Tetra smirk at this.

''Heh, don't even think of smoking out there because it won't help the fact that Link is pissed off.''

''Link isn't upset, lass, he said so himself,'' replied Linebeck.

The leader of the pirates just rolled her eyes, she stood up from the bed, got her knife from the wall. Once she got it, softly in a gentle voice, she said, ''I know..but you never know, captain. Linky has a side that might scare you,'' she smirked as she said this.

''What?'' Linebeck replied in a confused way.

''You'll see, good night Captain,'' Tetra said as she left his room. What the hell did she mean by that, Link had a side that will scare him, of course 'nothing' scared him. Linebeck shook his head and turn to the bed to see his coat and short there.

He liked sleeping shirtless, he didn't know why but he did, he sat on the edge of the bed trying to clear his mind.

However, Linebeck didn't noticed that someone was coming in the room. ''...Captain...,'' said the soft voice in the room; it was so gentle that Linebeck didn't hear it.

The figure bit their lips and tried to speak louder this time. ''Captain,'' said the figure once again.

Linebeck made a very low growl, he wanted to be alone, he slowly turn. ''Look Tetra thanks for com-'' he cut himself when he saw Link standing their wearing a green bathrobe that was very tiny. It was showing of his legs, thighs, and his curves.

Linebeck couldn't help but blushed at the slight of the boy, he looked so delicious right now. Why was Link wearing a robe and looking so sexy at the moment, the man wanted to touch him but he knew that the kid wanted to talk about something.

''K-Tr-Link, what's going on?'' asked Linebkeck as he walked closer to the boy.

Link shocked his head, he sat on the sat on the bed having a very sexy expression on his gentle round face. ''You know something, Captain, I found out who was the stranger who bit me the other day, do you want to know who?'' Link was teasing.

The man was so confused at the moment, he swift hi eyes to Link's neck to see the bandage was gone. Link, on the other hand, didn't seem so scared right now, he crawl over to his captain. The was already dim and it was getting the feeling of lust in it.

''Captain...,'' Link huskily whisper to Linebeck's ear when he got over there. ''Y-y-y-y-yes, treasure dog...?''

''Mmm, I could tell you are very happy to see me, like the other night when you touched me and bite me,'' Link's voice was smooth and crisp-like, the captain wanted to stuff with him-wait, how the hell did he know about the other night!

Linebeck gently pushed the boy off to see him with a smirk on his face. ''How the hell...?''

''It wasn't easy, because it was dark, but when I noticed when we made love the second time, you were kissing the same spot where you bit me. Don't worry, Captain, I'm not upset at you. ''

The man was silent and calm, usually he will be pissed off if someone was accusing him of doing something horrible. He stood there knowing that was the truth, his muddy-green eyes were looking at the blue one's of the hero's.

Link slid a finger to touch Linebeck's cheek, Linebeck wanted to say something but stood quiet letting the uke do whatever he wanted. ''Captain...''

''Yeah?''

Link stopped what he was doing, he looked down at his lap for a moment then looked up with a tint of a gentle blush. ''Kiss me...''

Linebeck couldn't refuse that. He smirked, let his hand hold the boy's head up to kiss him everywhere.

***xx**

The kiss was so soft, sweet, and full of love.

Link let out moans of passion, he knew that this was going to be the third time and he wanted it to be special; he wrap his legs around his captain shoulders. ''Nnnn...Ahhh! Captain...Nnnn... I think I'm about-!'' he moan.

The man drank all the creamy liquid, it tasted so good. He let of the penis, he panted and swift his eyes to Link who was also panting. ''My, my, my little treasure dog seems so tempted at the moment,'' Linebeck said seductively.

Link blushed, he loved his captain but why must they foreplay right now, he wanted the feeling in him.

''You are just a tease...,'' Link replied as he cover his face with his hands.

''I'm not, Link, I'm trying to make you happy...'' Linebeck said as he kissed the tummy, neck, chin, ear, cheek, and but not least was the...lips. Link open his mouth so they tongues could wildly played.

''Mmm nnn...,'' Link moan between the kiss, he felt the his penis being plumed. Oh no, he wanted to be over, but Linebeck loved to tease. They gently broke the kiss.

''Want me to keep plumping it, or stop because-''

''No, please keep going, captain...Oooh! Ahh, nn...C-captain, ooh...nnn...mm...I love you...''

LInebeck plumed faster making the boy moan louder, he wanted Link to say his name instead of captain, why couldn't he say his name; he licked the nipple of the boy. Link closed his eyes with a blush.

''Oh sweet Din, I think I'm about to-Captain!''

''...Mmm...'' Link beck let go having the creamy liquid in his right hand, he lift it up and licked it. LInk swallowed hard, he open his eyes to see his Captain touching his tummy. Link reached out a hand to stroke the man cheek.

''Link?''

''Yes?''

''Are ready for this,'' asked Linebeck who was sitting up straight so he could take his trouser off. Link nodded, thank goodness he was laying their naked. He watched in amused as Linebeck began to strip down. One the man was fully naked, Link couldn't help but blush even more.

Linebeck made a face. ''Kid, why are you blushing so much?''

''It's not you are you so huge...,'' Link said as he was staring into his captain's muddy-green eyes. It like heaven, everything was perfect, the man leaned forward to kiss the boy. Link and Linebeck were enjoying the moment then quickly Link let out a moan of passion when he felt the warmness in him.

''Uh...mmm..ahh!''

As they were kissing, Linebeck began to trust into the boy making him in passion. The night was still young, the lovers were having the moment with each other; Link let out a moan but he was getting annoyed of the slow phase.

''F-f-faster..please...,'' Link said with moans.

Linebeck groan a bit but with passion of course, he thrust deeper. ''Damn...it..you are so tight, Link.''

As he was thrusting faster and deeper in the boy, Link was really enjoy this because every time he thrust slowly or fast, he wrapped his legs around his captain's waist and his arms around his neck.

''Ahh nn...On my Din, i-i-i-i-i-it feels...ahhh...Lin..''

''Say it, Link. Say my-Oh Din, you are so tight, very hot. Ah!'' Linebeck said as he kept on thrusting.

Link bit his lips, he wanted the feeling to never ended, but why must his captain say that. He wanted to say it but Link felt like it was disrespect him. Thrusting faster, deeper, and harder, Linebeck tightly grip the sheets of the bed.

''Ahh! Damn it, I'm about to cum!''

''Oh god.. Ahhh! Nnn! I love you! AHHHH! Please cum inside me Line-'' Link cut himself off.

Linebeck thrust deeper into the boy making him moan, the man wanted him to say his, he smikred thinking of a tease. he was not going to cum in him if he was going to say his name.

''Cu-cum in me now!'' Link shouted as sweat drip.

Linebeck began to go slower as he wanted Link to say it. This was the tease.

''No, captain...Please cum in me! Ahhh! Oooh!''

Linebeck sound quiet as he began to thrust faster into. The both of them felt the climax reaching; Link knew that it was about to burst, he tightly grab onto Linebeck's shoulder and tosses his head back. ''Ahhhh! LINEBECK CUM IN ME! OOOOHHHH!'' Link moan as he finally said his captain's name.

''...Good boy...Ahh!'' Linebeck moan as he cum in Link. He collapsed on top of Link, the both of them were panting. The captain looked up to see if he could get off of Link, gently he rolled to the side as the blonde turn to see the man's face.

Link was panting as reached a hand to touch Linebeck's cheek. ''...Capt-''

''Shh. Say my name...once...more...huff...huff...Link...''

The name thing really made him happy, Link didn't care right now if that was disrespect or not. He gave him a weak smile. ''Linebeck...''

''Yes...Link...?''

''I love you, Linebeck...,'' said Link who was still catching his breath.

The man knew that he did care for his little treasure dog, he stroked his chin, kissed him gently; Link looked so sad right now, but that didn't stop him from cuddling against his captain's bare chest. ''Mmm, Linebeck, you are so wonderful, thank for being my captain,'' Link said.

''Your welcome, kid. Link...,'' Linebeck said in a low tone thinking that Link didn't hear.

''Yes Captain?''

The man smiled, he placed his lips against the boy's soft blonde hair. ''I love you...''

Link was shocked, he lift up his head to see if the man was joking around but he saw that the man wasn't playing around-the man was serious about his. Link placed a hand on his mouth, then he felt like a big baby for letting tears run down his eyes.

Linebeck put his arms around him. ''Shhh, Link, I'm here.''

''It's not that...it's just that y-y-y-y-y-y-o'' Link couldn't speak he just sobbed while Linebeck rubbed his lover's back.

Once the boy calm down, he looked up at Linebeck who was half-awake and half-asleep; however his eyes were open. Link smiled, the man smiled back leaning to give the younger boy a kiss on the lips. The kiss wasn't long it was short and sweet.

The Hero of Winds let out a yawn, my, the love making made them tired.

''Mmm, I'm so sleepy, Linebeck... I love you,'' said Link as he gently closed his eyes.

''Me too, and I love you too, my little hero. Now let's get some rest before we find treasure for the next...adventure... ,'' Linebeck said as he also closed his eyes.

The couple drift off to sleep. The only sound was in the room was their heat beat.

Even though it was a wonderful night for the two of them, Linebeck will never forget when Link finally said his name, of course Link will never when Captain Linebeck said, ''I love you.'' Of course this wasn't anything special for the crew.

However, it was very special for Captain of the Sea, Linebeck, and the Hero of Winds, Link. They will never forget this wonderful and loving moment in their lives.

**(Me: Wow that was really long and yes, people I'm still working on ''That Girl Who Conquer My Heart'', but I just wanted to take a same break and write something for my fave couple from Phantom Hourglass. ^^ Hehehe, yes, and Linebeck went with them because Link asked him too and the captain said yes. If anything please give me a email and I'll be more than happy to answer your questions. ^^ Thank you for enjoying and one more thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FUCKING READ IT OR FAME IT! okay, bye. :) **


End file.
